This invention relates generally to insulated containers for the protection of temperature sensitive goods and more particularly to an insulated container for the display and sale of milk in school cafeterias.
Generally, for keeping temperature-sensitive foodstuffs, especially beverages, chilled, either an electrically refrigerated cabinet or an insulated container filled with ice has been used. For example, as a student passes through the lunch line he/she usually passes a large electrically refrigerated cabinet filled with cartons of milk. Also, convenience stores generally have point-of-sale insulated containers filled with iced-down beverages. There are numerous problems associated with either method of cooling individually packaged beverages.
Electrically refrigerated cabinets are large, cumbersome units with many faults. The large nature of the cabinets makes them particularly unsuited for young students who are not tall enough and cannot access the milk or other products inside the unit. The units are not easily movable and this prevents convenient rearrangement of the lunch line as needed. These cabinets generally require a substantial capital investment on the part of the school district. Additionally, as with other similar appliances, the units require periodic maintenance. If the unit fails or a power outage occurs, the units are completely ineffective during the interim.
As a solution to the aforementioned shortcomings to an electrically refrigerated unit, insulated beverage coolers have been made that chill the beverages with ice in an attractive display. These coolers are basically large tubs that hold individually packed beverages together with ice, thus keeping the beverages in contact with the ice and cooled. Although these coolers are generally more mobile and convenient, they also are fraught with drawbacks.
Placing food or beverages on ice, although the food or beverage may be individually packaged, allows for the opportunity for contamination to the food or beverage by the melted ice. Sometimes the preferred product is packaged in a carton, like milk, and the carton becomes soggy after prolonged contact in ice and melted water. The melted ice may splash and spill out of the cooler, thus creating a slip-and-fall hazard. The beverages eventually may become completely immersed within the ice and water. This is inconvenient and also presents a health risk due to the spread of germs within the ice and water mixture. The accumulation of water as a cooling medium has the undesirable effect of impairing the degree of sanitation achievable and maintainable.
There is a need, therefore, for a chilled beverage container that can maintain the required cooling effect on its contents while being mobile, efficient, sanitary, and inexpensive.
The present invention provides a chilled item server formed of lightweight durable polymer. The server is made of an outer barrel of any appropriate thermoplastic formed to hold an inner liner. Prior to placing the inner liner within the outer barrel, a foaming fixture defines the inside face of an insulating body made of insulating material between the inner liner and the outer barrel. Particulate material between the fixture and the outer barrel is processed to form a fused foam between the barrel and the fixture. The fixture can then be replaced by the inner liner. The inner liner has an inner surface suitable for the insertion of multiple freezer panels, such that freezer panels thereafter are in juxtaposition with the inner surface. The freezer panels are molded polymer panels filled with cooling agent, such as saline solution, that can be frozen in a suitable freezer.
The items to be chilled and displayed may be placed within the combined barrels. The freezer panels cool and maintain the items at a preferred chilled temperature. The insulating material serves to maintain the chilled temperature and also retard thawing of the freezer panels. The freezer panels are reusable and easily cleaned and maintained. The entire barrel is also easily cleaned and sanitized as needed. The barrel may be mounted on casters to allow for convenient mobility of the barrel, either full or empty. Preferably the inner dimensions, after the insertion of the freezer panels, allows for two standard milk crates, each containing 96 xc2xd-pint milk cartons, to be placed within the barrel. The outer dimensions can be adjusted accordingly to accommodate shorter or handicapped students. The freezer panels slowly thaw and may thereafter be replaced with fully frozen panels. The amount of condensation is minimal and does not produce the problems associated with using ice in direct contact with the food or beverage item.
The invention also provides an improved vending process for milk in school cafeterias.
The invention also provides an improved vending process for diary products in grocery or convenience stores.